Lifelines
by Schacheule
Summary: After years of wandering around because of a stupid misunderstanding our hero returns to make amends. But the heroine is already bound by an oath to the most unexpected partner. Will he be able to win her back and defy his enemies? Let's find out.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

That was it. This moment, that he dreaded for so long. He never showed fear for anything or anyone. But this was something different.

~Flashback~

"Do you really hate me that much? Really? Then... just... get out of my life." It was only a whisper, but more effective even if she would have screamed at him. By the time he realised what just happened, she was already gone.

"Who said I would hate you." The desperation in his voice faded into resignation. The dojo suddenly seemed as big as the Central Park only … there was nobody here. He looked up to the corner. Broken stones from her training. She wanted to become his equal so bad. Wanted him to recognise her talent and effort. But why? He never got to talk to her seriously. If they exchanged words, then it was either to fight or insults.

Only today, her eyes looked honest and even sad before she left. 'Did she by chance... ? Can't be!', he thought decidedly. Slowly he picked himself up walking to the stairs which led to the roof. From up here everything seemed so easy and clear. Only a few lights were visible in the neighbourhood. Everyone was already sleeping. The night was dark tonight. Not even the light of the stars could break through the thick carpet of clouds. It was a rainy day and the air was filled with humidity and cold. He didn't really care. He couldn't feel anything right now. Not even the time that was running away. He pondered. For hours. Finally, after midnight he climbed down and found his way to his own room. He took his backpack and stuffed it with all the necessary things. Thirty minutes later while looking back at the silhouette of the house, which was his home for these few years, he hesitated for a second.

The only things he left behind were a small note on a desk and his black belt as a memento.

~Flashback End~

There he stood silently in a corner. Observing the people coming and going. Nobody seemed to take notice of him or even recognised him anyway. Hustle and bustle wherever he looked. Some couriers brought gifts. The caterers prepared the buffet. Relatives were chatting here and there. And there were the obligatory fighting event. Nothing changed really in the last six years. Or was it only him?

The building and the garden looked just as the same as in his memories. Only they extended the garden a little bit. Now there was a pavilion in the middle surrounded by rosaries. Two blocks of comfortable chairs for the guests were placed in front of it. Symmetry is perfection. The former small lake was gone. A big cherry tree was planted there instead, which looked beautiful in full bloom.

A wave of pleasant laughter and song began to draw near from the gate. The company of the bridegroom has arrived.

~Flashback~

"KEEP STILL! How can I tend to your wounds, if you can't even sit still for just a few seconds? You don't seem to have a problem to start a brawl!"

"This is all your fault. Why did you have to ogle that obnoxious freak. Nothing to admire with you anyway."

"AAARGH! YOU IDIOT!" She punched him hard to his injured ribcage and stormed off.

'That hurt. … Maybe I went too far this time', he thought, while painfully picking himself up.

"RAAAAH, I HATE THAT GUY!"

He felt irritated, cold and dead tired after this fight. He even forgot his demanding stomach. 'Just sleep.' To go up the stairs and eventually apologize to her did came to his mind, but was dismissed instantly. This was the first night he couldn't sleep since he came here a year ago.

~Flashback End~

As much as he tried, but he couldn't get a clear view of the bridegroom. There was always somebody blocking the view or that guy turned away. At least, whoever it was he had style. He wore a kimono made of dark blue silk and a few black applications. So it was supposed to be a traditional ceremony. He realised now that all the guests wore kimonos. Only he himself was clothed in his typical attire. A chinese shirt and ordinary pants may not be the right thing to keep a low profile here.

Two young girls were passing by chatting and gossiping about the good-looking bridegroom and how they envy the bride to possibly swap places.

"Did you see him? He looks so dashing in his wedding kimono."

"He's breaking the hearts of all the girls. What a memorable day, this 23th of August 2002."

Steadily the company reached the garden's centre where the pavilion was. The bridegroom and his best man were left alone, waiting for the bride and her bridesmaids. In a few seconds he would finally be able to see his face. But then in an instant his attention was bound by someone else. She was here, slowly walking down the aisle – even more beautiful as he remembered her clothed in a snow white silky shiromuku, unusually decorated on the sides and the sleeves with rare blue rosebuds from where pearls seemed to fall on the silk just like raindrops, or was it... tears?! On top of it she wore a belt to hold up the clothing above her slender waist. And even a black belt. 'A black belt. Such an eccentric. Black belt? Wha...'

She managed the last few steps to reach the pavilion with perfect grace. Blocking again the view at the face of her betrothed. Then she turned around for a few moments. Her eyes found his gaze. Only one word came over her lips, "Ranma", and she collapsed unconscious.

Finally he could see the face of the bridegroom. Tatewaki Kuno.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

At first, he just wanted to rest a little bit, but then he quickly fell into a deep sleep. His breathing was slow and quiet. A few hours later he began to toss around. At times to the side. Stretched out. Cowering. He seemed to have bad dreams.

~Dream sequence~

They faced each other. Barely a hundred feet between them. He couldn't see much through this thick fog, but the sharp eyes of his enemy. He assumed his defensive stance ready to deflect the first assault. Then suddenly the fog disappeared gradually and he found himself surrounded by hundreds of people. His enemy began to laugh at him mockingly. And then two others, twenty, fifty, the whole crowd. Slowly closing into his position. He tried to blend it out. Closing his ears. To no avail. He sank on his knees like a ton have been placed on his shoulders. Darkness began to spread from the place he fell until he could see anyone any more. He was completely alone now. Screaming into the dark.

~Dream sequence end~

„AKANEEEE...!" He jumped up from his bed, drenched in sweat.  
Slowly he came to again. 'Only a dream. It was only a bad dream.' The room he stayed wasn't really fancy. Just simply furnished. No hangings on the windows, a sideboard next to the bed, one wardrobe in the corner next to the door. Just a cheap hotel room. He wouldn't stay in that house. Didn't want to put oil into the fire.

'This nightmare... felt so... real. What am I doing here. Maybe I should have not come.'

"Ranma, you IDIOT. … She really became a Beauty. … So, what now. This nosy doc will be here soon, most likely."

A few hours before at the Tendo's:

"Ranma", she exhaled and then collapsed unconscious. Ranma felt their gazes but didn't move an inch. He prepared himself for an unavoidable fight. Tatewaki just stared at him, stunned in disbelief. Then he lifted Akane up an began to walk towards the house. The whole crowd was silent. You could have heard a pin fall.

He stopped next to Ranma saying: "Saotome, there is nothing for you here. Get lost. To wherever you came from." Tatewaki turned away.

"I can't do that. And besides, that's not something you have to decide", replied Ranma and went away.

"We are really sorry, but due to the circumstances we will have to postpone the wedding. Our deepest gratitude and regret for all of you who came here today." Soun Tendo bowed to the ground times and again until the last guests felt deeply embarrassed about it. Less than an hour later everything was put in order again. No signs any more of chairs for more then a hundred people. The buffet was sent away. All the festive decorations was put down. Nobody except the closest relatives remained. The Kuno's left after Tatewaki put her in her room upstairs. Most likely she was still out sleeping due to the shock.

The family was gathering in the living room. Grey hair was shimmering through at the temples of the family head. Nabiki, the second daughter, had her hair grown longer now. Her complexion was unbelievable mild. But maybe she just thought about how to profitable exploit this situation right now. Kasumi, the Eldest, didn't change much over the years, except for the wedding ring on her finger. The Ono's have got a new family member last year. Next to her sat her husband Dr. Tofu Ono with their son Taiyo on his lap.

Kasumi was the one to break the silence: "First, I will prepare tea for us. To calm the nerves."

"Calm? Why calm? Everyone's calm? … WHAT WILL BECOME OF US NOW?" Mr Tendo was part of an elite circle of men, who had the extraordinary talent for exaggeration. Now he would just sank to his knees, sobbing and lamenting the oh so grave situation they are in. If Ranma's father would be here, then without a doubt this would go on for the next ten minutes – complaining in unison, grieving over their soon-to-be-dead martial arts school, which never had any pupils at all. Except one that didn't have any say in this matter. But now, a voice of reason broke through this dilemma.

"Maybe one of us should just simply go and ask him, why he's here. And what the heck he thought he was doing."

"That's a brilliant idea, Nabiki. You go."

"Why me?! He surely doesn't want to see me. And I wouldn't go for ten thousand yen." 'Although, well, maybe.' "It's all your fault. You and that stupid father of his just had this great idea to sell off one of your daughters. You should go yourself."

"Nabiki Tendo. You dare?! Don't you turn against me." And with that outburst Sound Tendo stood up to impose his full parental authority.

"Keep calm, daddy. Surely, she didn't mean it like that. Here, have a tea." Kasumi was always the tranquillity in person.  
"Oh, tea, tea. You and your tea." Grudgingly he sat himself down again and sipped his tea. Nobody in this family had this astonishing ability to settle every storm just with the tone in her voice – like Kasumi.

"I will go to visit him. Maybe it is for the best, if somebody outside of the family might talk to him first", Dr. Tofu said. "Who knows. He might be more open to me. Between two martial artists and all."

"Honey, that would be great. I love you!"

"Oh, eh, he he, yeah. ... Sorry, my bad. … Yes, my pleasure." Even after four years of marriage, he was still the sweet nervous clumsy doc, when it came to Kasumi. Including wrecking some of the interior. Like that teapot just now. But all that couldn't faze her. She knew his heart.

Slowly but readily they talked more casually and quietly, which could be partially because Kasumi put some calmative herbs into the tea. Speculations why Ranma came back now were made and eventually remade. Seemingly nobody noticed the quiet shadow, which stole himself through the hall to the stairs. Except, Dr. Tofu.

Back to the present:

There was a determined knock on his door this evening. 'That has to be him.'  
"Please come in, Dr. Tofu. It's open."

"How did you ..."

"Keen senses. I could feel your gaze earlier in the house."

"You should have moved faster then", he chuckled.

"So. Now that you're here. What do you want", asked Ranma, urging him to sit down.

"I wanted to talk to you. Only, if you want to. If not, then I'll leave. And I won't tell anybody, that I went to see you. I promise."

"No need." They kept a respectful silence for a few minutes.

Then Ranma began: "I'm here for only one reason. Akane. And I won't leave without her. Took me long enough to realize. Now, I don't want to give her up. Don't ask me when or how, but I have become a complete man. It's a long story, believe me. And I'm not inclined to tell you, yet. Listen, I can't believe that Akane would willingly follow this cretin and I will find out for sure, what Kuno holds against her to make her do this."

"Do not worry. I'm not here to fight you. Would be a bit of a drag, actually. And, I'm older now. You on other other hand seem to be filled with vigour now. You are faster than me at that age. Undoubtedly, you made a lot of progress." Dr. Tofu was silently studying him.

"Ranma, six years is really a long time. Think about it more clearly, before rash out to act. You know, these years brought also lots of pain an grief for Akane, her family, your parents."

"That doesn't have to do anything..."

Dr. Tofu cut him of: "What did you expect then? That everybody would be thrilled to see you? Embracing you? Being overwhelmingly happy to have you back? Or that Akane would through herself at you at once? You would merrily be married, get children and take over the dojo? I'm not buying it. Do not let yourself become blinded by your selfishness, greed and pride, my boy."

Ranma took the blow. As these words began to sink in, he too sank on the bed feeling more desperate and low by the minute. Dr. Tofu wondered: 'Poor sweet boy. You have started to tear the walls down, that were holding you. And now you begin to realize how deeply depended you actually are. Just like all of us. I like you.'

He sat on the bed next to him asking him softly: "Why did sneak into the house? You wanted to see her?"

"Yeah. Just once. I just wanted to see here one more time", Ranma meekly replied. "She's even more beautiful, than in my memories."

~Flashback~

He moved like a shadow through the hall towards the stairs. 'No hectic movements. They don't need to know, that I'm here.' As he reached the stairs however, he felt a quiet gaze resting on himself. 'Dr. Tofu. He's here too. Seems like Kasumi found happiness after all.' Unfazed he climbed the short fly of stairs to find himself finally standing in front of her door.

'What should I tell her? Is she awake? … WHY KUNO?' He screamed silently in anger and softly opened the door to her room.

Akane was lying on her bed. Still in her wedding kimono. Sleeping soundly.

He sat down next to her. Watching her sleep, seeing her breast slowly rising and lowering, gave him peace. Silent rays of moonlight lit her face. The desire to touch her ... 'just once'

He gently stroked a strand of hair from her cheek. Would she have opened her eyes just then, she would have drowned in an ocean of emotions. His gaze was filled with grief, pain, longing, love. If he did not want to lose control, he should stop now. Slowly he got up walking around in the room. Lot's of things have changed. There was not much giddy-girly stuff any more. Her room became more befitting for a young independet woman. A light noise interrupted his thoughts and observations. Someone was coming up the stairs. Quickly, he gave her a last look. After breathing a kiss on her forehead, he disappeared through the windows into the evening.

~Flashback End~

"I still don't know how, but ... I'll do everything it takes to get her back. Would you help me, Dr. Tofu?"


End file.
